New life newschool new day
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Berahirnya MOS dan seluruhnya,saksikan penutupan mos gaje ini. Last chapter update
1. THE TEST

~ New Life,New school ~

~ New Day ~

By: Hikary_cresenti

730

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama

Enjoy my Fic….

CHAPTER I: THE TEST

~730~

Hisagi sudah pindah ke jepang …..Ya mau tak mau Ia harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di negeri Sakura tersebut….yaitu di kota karakura….

Flashback

"His.. ayo"

"Kemana Kai?" Kata Hisagi yang asik baca komik shinchan

"Ya mendaftar lah.." Kata Kaien keki

"Iye tapi dimana.."

"SMA Karakura.."

"SMA Karakura?"

"Iye… biar kita bisa sekolah bareng.. gimana?"

"Ya boleh juga dari pada gak da kerjaan lain…"

"Dasar elo his.." Kata Kaien sweat drop

Ya lalu mereka pun mendaftar ke SMA karakura…..dan kekonyolan pun terjadi…. Ya Pengawas ujian malah memperhatikan Hisagi…. Jujur Hisagi merasa risih.. dalam hati ia berkata

'… _nih…pengawas kayak gak pernah ngeliat manusia aja…. Tapi kog yang diperatiin gw mulu..?emang yang ujian gw ndiri?'_

Lalu kemudian pengawas itu malah senyum-senyum kearah Hisagi…. Hisagi semakin risih ahirnya ia langsung mengerjakan test itu dengan cepat.. Lalu saat Hisagi ngumpulin jawaban tuh pengawas masih senyum-senyum.. tapi Hisagi bersikap cool dan ninggalin ruangan tersebut….

Ya sekarang dia lagi nungguin Kaien…. Yang masih semangat 45 ujian di dalam…. Karena iseng ya dia duduk di taman….saat lagi melamun ya setengah sadar Hisagi merasa di stalker…. Astaga apa ada yang aneh ma gw… tunggu dulu.. jangan-jangan preman yang waktu itu masih dendam ma gw karna gw banting.. siapa ya namanya.. oya Ganju…Lalu Hisagi pun melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu… ya ia masih diikutin.. tapi ia masih bingung siapa orang itu sebenarnya… lalu ia pun berlari ya mencari sebuah lorong ya ia berhasil menemukan sebuah lorong ya..lorong dengan jalan buntu.. lalu ia pun bersembunyi… saat orang yang menstalker nya muncul orang itu kelihatan bingung…. Lalu ia menghampiri orang itu dari belakang

"Ada perlu apa ya"

Orang itu berbalik dan ternyata pengawas yang tadi

"Maaf"

"Ya tidak apa-apa.. bukan kah anda harus mengawas… tapi kenapa mengikuti ku seperti ini?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Ya sebenarnya aku.. ngefans banget ma kamu.." kata cew itu blushing

"Ehh.."Hisagi benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata ya.. lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat Ruki"Maaf tapi aku harus pergi.. sampai jumpa lagi.." lalu Hisagi berlari meninggalkan cew tersebut..

"Lho Hisagi-kun cepat bener.." kata Rukia kaget

"Ahh gk juga…"

"Kakak belum selesai ya.."

"Kayaknya sih gitu.."

"Ano..Hisagi-kun"

"Eh ya ada apa?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Kelihatanya bakalan banyak deh.. yang mengincarmu.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya.. jujur tadi saat aku ngumpulin lembaran test ada yang megang-megang fotomu gitu.."

"Ehh dasar…"

"Susah ya jadi mantan coverboy.."

"Ya begitulah.."

"Hoi..Hisa ..Ruki.. sorry lama.."kata Kaien menuju ke tempat mereka

"Itu dia.. ya udah ayo kita pulang.."

"Iya"

Lalu mereka bertiga pun pulang….

"Gimana kak ujianya.."

"Aman.. makasih ya His.. Ruki.. udah bantuin" kata Kaien nyengir

"Emang bisa lihat hp?"Tanya Ruki bingung

"Ya bisalah.. apalagi kayaknya dari tadi tuh pengawas… asik ngobrol lalu ketawa-ketawa sendiri.." Kata Kaien

"Wah.. asik ya.."

"Ya begitulah.."

"Hisagi-senpai.."

"Eh..kau Kurosaki.. ada apa?"

"Makasih ya udah bantuin tadi.."

"Iya sama-sama.." kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Ano.. senpai.."

"Ada apa Kurosaki..?"

"Ini perasaanku saja atau emang kenyataanya?"

"Maksud lo apa ichi?" kata Kaien bingung

"Tadi pas Kita keluar lewat gerbang tuh pengawas kayaknya dia merhatiin Hisagi senpai terus deh…"

"Ah.. masa bodo" kata Hisagi kesel

"Lo napa his.. Lagi badmood"

"Kak.. jangan ganggu Hisa-kun dulu deh.."

"Emang napa?"

"Kakak gak liat dia lagi badmood kena banting baru nyaho"

"Tenang aja deh Ruki.."

"…_.Hhh dasar tuh pengawas-pengawas stress masa gw mulu yang diperhatiin lah.. distalker lah apalagi kalo gw udah sekolah disana…"_ Kata Hisagi dalam hati

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian ahirnya keluar pengumuman hasil test.. ya Hisagi,Kaien dan ruki berhasil ngelewatin hasil test tersebut….. itu artinya… saatnya bersiap-siap untuk..MOS!

Hisagi paling merasa risih nih..karna pas MOS ini pasti banyak lagi anak-anak cew yang menggodanya…..

End of FLASH back..

Yey..Im back with my stress fanfic….

Gommen pendek…

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER….

Read and Review please…..


	2. THE MOS FIRST DAY

~ New Life,New school ~

~ New Day ~

By: Hikary_cresenti

730

Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama

Enjoy my Fic….

Chapter 2: THE MOS FIRST DAY

Ya pagi ini hisagi udah rapi dengan memakai seragam SMA karakura dan sepatu skets bewarna hitam…. Lalu ia menyisir rambut spike-nya… lalu saat keluar ia bertemu dengan Kaien dan Rukia

"Yo hisa.. ayo berangkat"

"Iye.. ayo"

Lalu mereka bertiga pun berangkat ke sma karakura….

Ya hari ini hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.. ya dan juga hari MOS alias masa orientasi siswa ya pada masa-masa inilah senior bebas ngerjain adik kelas mereka…..

Setelah 15 menit berjalan ahirnya mereka sampai juga ya di sana sudah ada Ichigo dan yang lainya….

"Wah cepat bener lo datang Ichi"

"Ya iyalah makanya pake Flash.."kata Ichigo yang semakin gak nyambung

"Ahh Hisagi senpai…. Pa kabar.."

"Loh Renji ya.. wah baik Ren lo ndiri gimana?"

"Baik senpai…" kata Renji

"Yo Hisagi.. wah gak nyangka gw bisa ketemu lagi ma elo di sini"

"Ahh Ikkaku….wah lo gak berubah ya"

"Hai Hisagi.."

"Hai Yumichika..lo juga disini?"

"Ya iyalah.. "

"Loh.. Kira ya?"

"Ahh Hisagi-san apa kabar?"

"Baik wah.. lo ndiri gimana?"

"Gw juga baik kog"

"Wah.. jujur kai gk nyangka gw bisa kenal ma banyak orang gini dalam sehari.." kata hisagi lebay

"Ah biasa aja kali his.. gak usah lebay deh…" kata kaien yang hnya menghela nafas ngeliat kelakuan saudara angkatnya yang tercinta itu(?)

"Nah… baiklah anak-anak semuanya berkumpul.."

Lalu para murid-murid baru tersebut langsung disuruh berbaris….

"Nah baiklah yang pertama adalah pidato dari kepala sekolah.. silahkan pak kepala sekolah"

Lalu seorang kakek yang berumuran kayak 10.000 tahun pun naik ke podium…. Ya para siswa hanya cengo dalam hati berfikir nih kakek hebat juga udah tua gitu masih jadi kepala sekolah..

"Baiklah semuanya selamat pagi.."

"Pagi pak.."

"Bagus nah saya Yamamoto Genryusai sebagai kepala sekolah disini mewakili seluruh anggota sekolah untuk mengucapkan selamat datang pada kalian murid-murid baru pada tahun ini…. Jadi langkah pertama adalah penyelenggaraan masa Orientasi Siswa ya dalam tahap perkenalan antara sesame siswa… sekian pidato saya" lalu yamamoto pun turun dari podium

"Nah baiklah saya Hirako shinji sebagai ketua osis akan memimpin acara MOS pada hari ini…."

"Huuuuu!" terdengar teriakan dari para siswa

"Hoy diam kalian yang disana dasar bego….!"

"Sabar dikit dong hirako.."

"Hiyori gimana gw mo sabar masa gw malah diteriakin.." kata hirako emosi

"Huuuu! Turun..turun.."

Hiyori yang naik darah pun langsung mengamuk "Woi bangsat ayo kemari kalo mo perang jangan beraninya di belakang aja ayo maju!"

Entah kenapa suasana kembali tenang…

"Ya baiklah mari kita mulai acara mos ini" kata Kensei yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Ayo!"teriak para murid

Hirako dan hiyori hanya sweatdrop….

Lalu dibagikan sebuah amplop dengan ya nomor 1-20 , mereka harus mencari teman seregunya dengan warna kertas tersebut..

"His lo warna apa?"

"Silver kai, lo?"

"Merah neh.."

"Wah good luck ya bro"

"Sama-sama"

Lalu mereka pun berpencar..

"Kira.. lo warna apa?" Tanya hisagi

"Biru neh.."

"Wah beda neh.."

"Emang lo warna apa ?"

"Silver"

"O iya kalo gak salah tadi hitsugaya silver tuh?"

"Eh..gk kenal tuh.."

Tiba-tiba Rukia lewat

"Ruki warna apa?"

"Silver lo?"

"Silver juga"

"Wah bagus deh.. temen-temen gw gak ada tuh yang silver…"

"Sama deh.."

Tiba-tiba ichigo lewat

"Senpai warna apa?"

"Silver"

"Wah beda aduh yang punya warna kuning siapa ya?"

"Kalo gak salah tadi si iba tuh kuning.."

"Ya udah thanks ya ruki, hisagi-senpai.."

"Woi Ichi tunggu dulu?"

"Eh ada apa?"

"Lo jangan panggil gw dengan embel-embel senpai.. panggil aja gw Hisagi oke"

"Baiklah Hisagi" lalu ichigo pun menghilang

Nah lalu 15 menit kemudian sudah terbentuk 8 kelompok ya dengan kartu bewarna kuning,merah,biru,hijau,silver,hitam,pink,orange.

"Kuning sini!" Teriak Hirako semngat 45

"Woi merah-merah..!" Teriak Hiyori

"Hijau! Yang hijau kemari" Kata Love

"Kertas perak- kertas perak!" Teriak Kensei

"Ya dipilih-dipilih yang hitam ayo-ayo" Kata Hachi

"Romance pink sini" Kata Lisa

"Oke jeruk mandarin ayo-ayo kemari" Kata Mashiro

"Ayo biru laut-biru laut ayo" Teriak Rose

Semua murid hanya sweatdrop ngelihat tingkah laku para senior yang kayak orang jualan dipasar itu….

"Woi! Sialan! Masih bengong aja lo cepetan!" Teriak semua anggota osis itu emosi karna dikacangin

"iya!" lalu para murid langsung kocar-kacir masuk ke teamnya masing-masing

"Ahh beres juga capek gw" Kata Hirako kipas-kipas

"Dasar bego lo malah kipas-kipas atur tuh barisan lo" Kata Hiyori emosi

"Ah kayak barisan lo aja yang paling rapi" Kata Hirako nyindir

"Lo ngehina ya liat neh.. woi! Pasukan merah kumpul! Dalam waktu 10 detik atau gw libas lo" Teriak Hiyori pake toa

Lalu dalam waktu 5 detik barisan langsung rapi… Hirako hanya cengo ngeliatnya dalam hati ia berkata _wah… gila juga neh Hiyori…._

"Nah baiklah barisan kuning ayo ngumpul"

"Lebay lo Hirako"

"Eh elo toh Ichigo wah liat aja nanti gw siksa juga lo" Kata Hirako

"Awww takut.." Kata Ichigo lebay

"Woi Hirako lo gak ada bakat ya jadi pemimpin" Kata Kensei yang lagi duduk sambil minum teh

"Lah elo ndiri…"

"Liat neh… "Kata Kensei menunjuk barisan yang udah rapi kayak angkatan perang

"Gila lo Ken, lo mau ngajak perang ya?" Kata Hirako sweatdrop

"Ya jadi pemimpin itu harus berwibawa bego!"

"Udah.. udah.. jadi apa nih rencana ospeknya?" Kata Lisa

"Yang pertama sih.. seragam dulukan"

"Ah tim gw udah aman tuh.." Kata Kensei santai

"Lalu kalo gitu tinggal nyusun acara untuk besok"

"Lah jadi maksud lo disuruh pulang?" Kata Hiyori

"Ya begitulah.."

"Sorry ya gak bisa!"kata hirako,hiyori ma Kensei

"Ya terserah kalian deh.."

Lalu mereka berpencar

"Baiklah tim ninja acara kita sudah selesai jadi kalian boleh pulang"

"Hore!" Sorak anak-anak tersebut lalu pulang

"Tim laut kalian juga udah boleh pulang"

"Yeah.."

Ya sekarang semuanya udah pulang kecuali tim merah, kuning dan silver

"Kak kog kita belum boleh pulang?" Tanya salah satu anggota team kuning

"Ya belum lah hari kan masih jam 10 pagi masa udah mau pulang"Kata Hirako

"Pulang.. pulang…pulang!" Sorak anak-anak team kuning dan merah

"Woi lo semua diam gak atau gw libas juga lo satu-satu" Kata Hiyori menenangkan anggota teamnya

"Loh Ken team lo tenang bener ya"

"Ya iyalah kan udah gw bilang jadi pemimpin itu harus berkharisma.." Kata Kensei santai

"Berkharisma jidat lo pantesan team silver kebanyakan anak cew " Kata Hirako

Ya apa yang dikatakan Hirako memang benar ya hanya ada 2 anak cowok yaitu Hisagi dan Toushiro lagi pula mereka tipe yang agak cuek gitu..

Saat pemimpin mereka sibuk berkelahi ya Hisagi kenalan ma Hitsugaya

"Gw Hitsugaya Toshiro" Kata seorang anak berambut putih dengan mata emerald nya

"Gw Hisagi Shuuhei" Kata Hisagi

"Tunggu dulu lo rasanya gw pernah denger nama lo dimana ya? O ya jadi lo yang mantan cov-"

"Jangan-keras-keras Hitsu… lo mo ngebunuh kita dengan keadaan seperti ini"

"Ups gw lupa klo gw juga aduh sorry His.."

"Tapi jujur gw bingung deh.."

"Emang napa"

"Kenapa di team ini cma kita aja yang cowok?"

"Gw juga gak tau…"

"Eh.. kalian mantan covboy kan.." Sorak salah satu anak perempuan

"Iya itu mereka waw Hisagi Shuuhei dan Hitsugaya Toshiro" Sorak murid lain

Hisagi dan Hitsugaya hanya menelan ludah tanpa countdown mereka langsung ngacir.. dan dikejar para cewek dari team tersebut…

Ya Kensei dan Hirako masih sibuk berdebat hingga Rukia memanggil

"Ano.. captain Kensei.."

"Ya ada apa nona manis"

"Ano.. itu.. tolongin mereka ya" Kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Hisagi dan Hitsugaya yang berusaha lari dari kejaran fans girl

"Ehhh.." Kensei langsung cengo

"Woi Ken lo mo ngebunuh anggota lo ya.. cepat lo tolongin " kata Hiyori

"Ehh iya iya… woi! Berhenti..!"Teriak Kensei

Pada awalnya Hisagi ma Hitsugaya mengira ini akan berahir tapi saat mereka melihat ke belakang ternyata mereka masih tetap dikejar… ya terpaksa mereka melanjutkan acara lari meraton tersebut…

"Hwaaaa! Captain tolongin!" Jerit mereka serempak

Ya gimana nggak udah hamper 2 jam mereka lari mengelilingi sekolah tersebut…. Meski udah mencar dan bersatu lagi tapi percuma….

Ahirnya kejadian itu dapat dihentikan dengan bantuan senior yang lain….

"Hosh..hosh.."Hisagi ma Hitsugaya hanya ngos-ngosan… ya gimana gak mereka udah lari mengelilingi SMa karakura dalam waktu 2 jam….

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan.."Tanya Mashiro salah satu senior tersebut

Mereka Cuma mengangguk ya gmana gak udah capek banget deh..

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan Hisagi melihat

" …_astaga… tuh guru pervert lagi…"_Kata Hisagi dalam hati…lalu ia berdiri dan langsuk masuk ke team merah

"Wah ada apa ini.."

"Ah.. Ririn sensei…gak biasa Cuma ya masalah kecil "

"O.. gitu.."

Tim merah

"Loh His lo ngapain"

"Dasar bego.. masa lo mo nyuruh gw lari lagi.."Kata Hisagi ngos-ngosan

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya itu guru kan pengawas yang waktu itu kai lo tau masa gw di stalkerin.."

"Jyah..G-R lo Landak bego.. emang lo siapa" Kata Ganju menghina sambil ngupil

"Berani juga lo ya… Lo mo gw patahin lagi tangan lo" Kata Hisagi emosi

"Coba aja kalo lo bisa.." Kata Ganju

Kaien hanya sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kedua orang stress ini

"Ya udah bagaimana kalau kalian ke uks du..Loh yang satu lagi kemana?"

"Gak tau.. kak"Kata Hitsugaya

Lalu tiba-tiba ada kegaduhan di barisan merah…

"Owwww" teriak para murid saat salah seorang dari mereka melayang

"His lo galak bener ya.." Kata Kaien sweatdrop melihat Ganju yang terpental karena dibanting Hisagi

"Lo mau gw terbangin juga Kai.." Kata Hisagi emosi

"Err.. gak makasih..' Kata Kaien sweatdrop..

Ya anak yang terbang itu adalah Ganju… ya preman yang waktu itu..(baca deh di schattered memories)

"Ada apa ini.." Kata Hiyori yang lagi nyari penyebab kegaduhan tersebut

"Awas lo Hisagi" Kata Ganju menyerang Hisagi.. tapi berhasil ditangkis dan ya.. kebiasaan Hisagi sebagai ahli taekwondo ia langsung melempar tuh anak…lagi

"Hwa!BRUK!"

"Dasar…nyusahin…"BRUK… ya Hisagi pingsan..

"Woi His.. aduh ni anak

Ano kak izin dulu ya bawa dia ke Uks"

"Iya"

Lalu kaien yang membopong Hisagi pergi ke UKS bersama Hitsugaya

"Kai.."

"Ada apa Hit?"

"Hisagi gila juga ya… masih kuat aja dia ngelemparin orang dalam keadaan gitu"

"Ya begitulah Hisa… sedangkan dalam keadaan gini aja udah Koid apa lagi kalo full power.. " Kata Kaien tersenyum

"Lo pernah kena kai?"

"Hehe.. Udah..1 kali langsung kapok deh gw" Kata Kaien nyengir

"Kog bisa? Emang lo apain dy?" Kata Hitsugaya cengo

"Hehe dia panggil gw gak bangun-bangun jadi ya gitu deh.."

"Btw Lo kenal dy dari mana kai"

"Dia ini anak temen ayah gw"

"O gitu.. gw pikir dy saudara kembar lo… habisnya lo bdua mirip banget.."

Lalu mereka langsung menuju ke Uks.. setelah membaringkan hisagi kaien pun pergi ya.. hitsugaya juga langung tidur di uks tersebut….

Sementara itu dilapangan

"Kensei gila juga anggota lo" Kata Hiyori

"Ya gw sendiri aja kaget" Kata Kensei

"Kelihatanya dia ahli taekwondo tuh" Kata Hirako

"Iya lo bener dari cara dia ngebanting udah jelas… tapi masa dalam keadaan gitu ia masih bisa juga ngebanting orang" Kata Lisa ya jujur dia benar-benar kaget..

"Ini artinya banyak neh.. adik-adik kelas kita yang menarik" Kata Hirako

"Kaien.."

"Eh iya kak"

"Gimana keadaanya?"Tanya Hiyori

"Dia hanya perlu istirahat kog.. nanti dia juga udah baikan.."

"Ya baiklah kalo gitu.."

Lalu mereka sibuk mengatur barisan masing-masing….Lalu pada pukul 2 mereka baru dipersilahkan UNTUK PULANG!

Pada sore harinya….

"Wah gw gak sabar nungguin hari esok neh" Kata Kensei

"Jadi lo mau nantangin tuh anak?" Kata Rose

"Yep.. gw mo lihat bagaimana kemampuanya.." Kata kensei nyengir

Hikary: Yey chapter 2 update! Neh..

Hisagi:Gila kog gw makin sadist?

Kaien: Emang lo selalu sadist kan..

Rukia: Udah-udah ada review neh dari Kurosaki zen... Katanya dia agak bingung neh ma jalan ceritanya dan lalu dia minta penulisan jalan ceritanya ditingkatin neh..

Hikary: Hehe makasih atas reviewnya..ya maksih banyak sebanyak banyaknya...dan akan saya usahain deh lebih baik..maklum chapter 1 banyak flash backnya gitu... alias masih epilogue nya makasih ya atas kritik dan saran serta reviewnya...

ALL:SEE U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

READ`N REVIEW PLEASE…..


	3. The second Mos day

**~ New Life,New school ~**

**~ New Day ~**

**By: Hikary_cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama**

**Enjoy my Fic….**

* * *

**Chapter 3: THE SECOND MOS DAY**

Keesokan harinya….

Kebetulan karna kelompok Hisagi bertema silver punk jadi gak begitu susah bagi Hisagi untuk menyesuaikanya dengan memakai kaos hitam dan jaket putih siver lalu memakai kalung besi dan gelang besi,lalu sepatu skets bewarna putih.

"Wuih.. keren bener bro," Kata Kaien berdecak kagum

"Biasa aja kali bro.."

"Ayo berangkat." Kata Rukia

Hisagi langsung cengo ngelihat Rukia yang memakai baju dress silver lalu sepatu bewarna putih, Rukia benar-benar manis

"Iya,ayo."

Sepanjang perjalanan orang-orang sibuk memperhatikan mereka, tidak ada kesan ospek yang ada kayak acara cosplay aja,lalu ahirnya mereka sampai di sekolah tiba-tiba Hitsugaya lewat

"Hai Hisagi.."

"Eh, Hitsugaya ayo"

"Iya.."

Lalu mereka mencari tempat yang agak sepi dikit, ya biar gak dikejar-kejar masa lagi…

Pada pukul setengah 8 mereka semua berkumpul ya baju yang mereka pakai sudah seperti cosplay anime…

"Nah baiklah, kalian semua sudah berkumpul jadi mari kita mulai acara hari ini," kata Hirako

"Ayo.."

"Mari kita Mulai dengan marathon.." kata Kensei

"Ehh..! " Hisagi dan Hitsugaya langsung cengo

"Baiklah.. siap,loh " Kensei cengo melihat anggotanya yang udah lari duluan dalam hati ia berkata

_"(…wah semangat bener deh anggota team gw)"_kata Kensei dalam hati

Sementara itu team merah..

"Dasar! ayo lebih cepat..!" Teriak Hiyori yang mengejar pake toa

"Hiyehhh!" Mereka langsung ngacir….

15 Menit kemudian…

"Baiklah lalu acara selanjutnya music, khusus team silver dan team kuning"

"Ehhhh! " jerit anak-anak dari team silver dan kuning tersebut

"Yang lain kog enggak?" Sambung mereka

"Udah..udah gak usah lebay deh, yang pasti masing-masing team yang diajukan harus mengutus perwakilan.."

Team silver

"His lo bisa main music kan," kata Hitsugaya

"Gw bisa main gitar tapi gw gak bisa nyanyi.." kata Hisagi

"Ya udah biar gw aja yang nyanyi." Kata Hitsugaya

"Oke dehh,Ruki kau bisa main keyboard kan ayo.." kata Hisagi

"Tapi.." kata Rukia ragu-ragu

"Aduh ayolah,kalo Cuma pake gitar susah masuknya," kata Hisagi

"Iya deh.. lalu lagunya apaan?"kata Rukia mengalah

"Ya udah deh… this light I see nya paku romi aja," kata Hitsugaya

"Boleh juga tuh.."kata Hisagi

10 Menit kemudian…..

Baiklah dimulai dari team kuning

Ichigo vocal dan Iba gitar,

"Lumayan," komentar yang lainya

"Emang anak buah lo bisa kayak gitu?" Kata Hirako emosi dengar komentar teman-temanya

"Ya udah selanjutnya team silver…"

Ya Hisagi yang udah membawa sebuah gitar yang ntah dari mana nyolong dan Rukia juga udah membawa keyboard yang asalnya tidak diketahui, vokalnya Hitsugaya dan Hisagi jadi backing vocalnya.

"Yeee!" Teriak para murid-murid ricuh….

"Ini baru bagus,"

"Yep.."

"Woi.. nyolong dimana tuh gitar ma keyboard?" Tanya Hirako cengo

"Dari ruangan music lah kak, gak mungkin kan dari UKS." Kata mereka serempak

"Lah kog bisa?"

"Ya bisa lah," Kata Hisagi cuek

"Captain permisi balikin alat music ini dulu," kata Rukia

"Ah iya.."

Di ruang music

"Terimakasih banyak ya Ririn-sensei." kata Hisagi membungkuk sopan

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa Hisagi-kun,kalo ada perlu bawa aja"

"Trims sensei.."

Lalu mereka keluar….

"Baiklah kita break dulu.." Kata Lisa yang mengumumkan

"Whew… ahirnya…"

Ya sekarang Hisagi lagi duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura, Kaien dan yang lainya ke kantin dan Hisagi lagi malas untuk ke sana

"Hoi Hisagi.."

"Eh, kak Hirako ada apa?"

"Jujur ,gw masih bingung, gimana caranya lo bisa minjam tuh alat music? Soalnya ya biasanya dia Cuma mau ngasih kalo Kensei yang minjam tuh.."

"Gak tau juga deh kak.."kata Hisagi yang lagi bersandar pada pohon sakura itu

"O ya lo saudara ya ma Kensei?"

"Ehh maksud kakak?"

"Itu tattoo 69 lo kog bisa sama ya ma Kensei?"

"Palingan kebetulan aja kog kak, aku kenal ma kak Kensei kan juga baru di sini.."

"O gitu.."

"O ya ngomong-ngomong kakak kelas berapa?"

"Kalo mo cari cari aja di kelas 2-1 oke pasti semua orang kenal tuh ma gw,"

"O gitu.."

"Wah udah jam 10.00 neh lanjut neh acaranya"

"Emang acara selanjutnya apa kak?"

"Liat aja dehh."

"Semua kumpul dalam waktu 10 detik!" teriak hiyori pake toa

Dalam waktu 8 detik semua udah ngumpul

"Nah hari ini tugas lo adalah ngumpulin tanda tangan kita berdelapan!"

"Ehhh.."

"Ya batas waktunya sih,sampe gak lengkap kena hukum.."

"Hwa!"

Dalam 5 detik mereka langsung lari mencar dan menghilang…

"ayo..Kai, Ruki"

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka mulailah acara hunting senior tersebut

"Woy Kai, itu kak Hirako kan..?"

"Iya, ayo.."

"Hai ,kak Hirako"

"Wah ketahuan ya,Ya udah neh tanda tanganya.."

"Thanks ya, kak Hirako ganteng" Teriak Hisagi lalu berlalu

"Sama-sama"

Lalu mereka mencari lagi

"Eh itu kak Hachi kan?"

"Iya ayo"

"Kak Hachi minta tandatangan nya"

"Boleh tapi traktir dulu neh.."

"Iya deh kak…"

"Nah ini, makasih ya.."

Lalu mereka melanjutakan untuk mencari kakak yang lain, saat melewati ruang music..

"Hei! itu kak Rose kan" Kata Rukia

"Iya.. ayo.." Kata Kaien dan Hisagi dengan semangat 45

"Akak..o akak.." Kata Kaien

"Apa-apa pula lah ni budak-budak?" Kata Rose dengan bahasa malaysia

"Kami nak minta tanda tangan akak boleh tak.." Kata Hisagi

"Tak boleh lah.."

"ih.. akak ni pilit betullah…" Kata Kaien cemberut

"iya pilit..pilit..pilit.." Kata Hisagi ikutan cemberut

"Iya,iya akak kasih… tapi belikan dulu lah akak soto," Kata Rose enteng

"Ah, akak makan aja pengana kau.." Kata Kaien kesal

"Udah lah Kai.. jum" Kata Hisagi nyeret Kaien

Rukia cengo ngeliat kelakuan Hisagi,dan Kaien yang kayak film Upin-Ipin itu

"Akak.. nih sotonya,"

"Mana tuh kertas?"

"Ini kak, Makasih kak kami sayang kak Ros,"

Lalu mereka ngacir…

"Dasar-ada-ada aja deh mereka,tapi ya lumayan soto gratis euy.." kata Rose yang lagi makan soto si mbak(He..he..he.. kangen ma soto si mbak.. bagi dong..)

Lalu mereka melanjutkan untuk mencari korban selanjutnya..

"Itu kak Love kan?"

"Iya ,ayo.."

"Kak Love.."

"Eh, kalian ada apa nih.."

"Boleh minta tanda tangan gak?"

"Boleh, tapi tolong sampaikan surat ini ma kak Lisa"

"Baik.."

Lalu mereka mencari kak Lisa

"Ah itu dy, kak Lisa"

"Ada apa?" Tanya lisa yang lagi sibuk dengan komiknya

"Kami mau minta tandatangan nih.. sekalian nyampain ni surat.."

"Ohh dari Love, wah dia memang romantic bener! nah tolong kasihin surat ini,"

"Ano kak nih.." kata Hisagi sambil ngasih hp nya

"Eh untuk apa?"

"Ya sms aja kan bisa,kak"

"Aku tak punya pulsa.." Kata Lisa lebay

"Makanya pake As kirim 5 dapat 100 sms gratis, nelpon 1 menit gratis nelpon sampai pagi, nelpon ke tanah air Cuma 5000 rupiah murah kan, alhamdulilah!" Kata Hisagi lebay

Kaien Cuma sweatdrop melihat Hisagi yang kayak operator telpon yang lagi promosi itu..

"Ya udah mana biar aku tanda tangan"

"Makasih kak.."

Lalu mereka kembali ke tempat kak cinta maksudnya kak Love

"Kak udah.."

"Tumben dy balas pake sms, biasanya dia kan paling pelit tuh ma pulsa,"

"Ya udahlah kak,"

"Nah ini tanda tangan ku.."

"Makasih kak.." lalu mereka ngacir..

"Eh itu kak Hiyori kan.."

"Iya.. ayo.."

"Kak Hiyori manis,"

"Alah udah gak usah pake merayu segala mau apa?" Kata Hiyori krtus

"Minta tanda tanganya dong, kak"

"Oke tapi tolong bawa Urahara sensei kemari.."

"Baik.."

Lalu mereka pergi ke kantor

"Urahara sensei.."

"Ah, ya,ada apa?" tanya Urahara

"Ada yang nyari?" kata Hisagi

"Siapa?"tanya Urahara lagi

"Udahlah ada fans sensei, ayo" kata Hisagi yang langsung nyeret Urahara sambil bershunpo

Kaien dan Rukia langsung ngejar Hisagi yang berlari dengan semangat 45 itu

"Kak Hiyo.."

"Mana.."

"Tanda tangan dulu kak.."

"Iye, iye"

"Have fun kak!"

Kata Hisagi lalu ngacir bersama Kaien dan Rukia

"Berarti tinggal cari kak Kensei dan kak Mashiro ya"

"Ya begitulah, eh, itu kak Mashiro ayo.."

"Kak Mashimaro.."kata Kaien semangat 45

"Mashiro Kaien bego!" kata Hisagi sambil ngejitak Kaien

"Eh, ya, ada apa?"

"Boleh minta tanda tangan?"

"Boleh, oya, kalian punya game Sonic The Dark brotherhood gak?"

"Aku punya kak, nih.." kata Hisagi

"Wah, makasih ya.." setelah menandatangan Mashiro langsung ngacir

"His ngapain lo bawa-bawa game segala?" kata Kaien cengo

"Ya, gw pikir bisa gw mainin pas waktu senggang," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Dasar.." Kata Kaien dan Rukia sweatdrop

"Wah kalian masih disini.."

"Eh kak Hirako, kebetulan nih kak Kensei dimana?"

"O Kensei mah paling-palingan lagi di dojo tuh.."

"Eh.."

Lalu Hirako membisikkan sesuatu pada Hisagi

" Hisa, lo hati-hati ya, Kensei itu sama dengan lo ahli taekwondo. Dia lagi nunggu elo tuh.." lalu Hirako pun berlalu

"His emang dia ngomongin apa?"

"Ah gak bukan apa-apa ayo,"

Lalu mereka menuju ke lantai 2 ya di sini adalah dojo bagi para ahli taekwondos

"Uwagh!"

Kaien hanya cengo

"(Gila ni kakak pengen ngebunuh adik kelas neh. Wah, mendingan deh gw ikut kendo aja, pelatihnya kak Hirako ya gak sesadis ini sih..)" Kata Kaien dalam hati

"Ayo.. siapa lagi hanya segitu kemampuan kalian payah.."

"Woi Hisa lo.." Kata Kaien cengo karna Hisagi udah bersiap-siap

"Gw mo nantang dy," Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Eh lo gila His.." kata Kaien cengo

"Tenang aja lo liat aja.."

Lalu Hisagi memasuki dojo itu…

"Wah lo datang juga Hisagi Shuuhei.."

"Maaf menunggu lama, Senpai.."

"Ayo maju."

"Baik.."

Kaien dan Rukia yang nonton ya ikutan cemas dan mereka hanya berdoa agar Hisagi gak apa-apa…

"Lo hebat juga, His.."

"Ah ,tidak juga senpai.."

Mereka tetap berkelahi seperti itu, hampir selama 4 jam .Pertarungan mereka semakin banyak yang ikutan nonton bahkan para kakak kelas juga ikutan nonton ya seperti Hiyori,Hirako,Lisa,Love,Rose,Hachi, dan Mashiro, Tapi sayang Hisagi membuat kesalahan fatal dan ia dibanting dan dilempar.

"Uwoh.."semua makin ricuh

Kaien langsung berdiri dan menuju ke tempat Hisagi

"His.. lo gak pa-pa His?"

"Iye Kai, gw gak apa-apa.."

"Kau lumayan juga Hisagi.."

"Ah.. terimakasih ,senpai.." kata Hisagi berdiri

Jujur Hirako ikutan cengo, ya gimana nggak sudah terbanting sekeras itu Hisagi masih bisa bangun dan berdiri…

"Nah ini tanda tangan ku.." kata Kensei

"Terimakasih kapten Kensei.." kata Hisagi membungkuk hormat

"Sama-sama."

"Yey! Ahirnya beres juga…" Kata Hisagi sorak sorai kayak orang memenangkan lotre itu

"Ah elo, His lo bikin gw hawatir aja lo gak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, Kai"

"Udah jam 1 neh pulang yuk.."

"Ayuk.."

Lalu mereka pun pulang ya hunting tanda tanganya udah selesai…..

Pada sore harinya Hisagi lagi jalan-jalan sendiri di kota karakura. Ngapain juga toh dy di rumah sendiri, sebenarnya ia berencana untuk ngajak Kaien tapi sayangnya dia lagi tidur kata Rukia dan Rukia sendiri katanya ada rapat WA. Jadi ya kepaksa deh jalan-jalan sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia diperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat tapi ya ia tetap cuek.

"(_… Apa ada yang salah ma gw? Rasanya gak tuh..Apa warna rambut gw yang aneh? Ah.. gak mungkin ichigo ma renji lebih aneh tuh…kenapa ya…?)"_ kata Hisagi dalam hati.

Saat asik-asiknya bengong tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya,

"Hisagi!"

"Eh.." Hisagi menoleh ya seorang cowok berambut jabrik putih memanggilnya

"Hitsugaya? Lo ngapain disini?" Tanya Hisagi bingung

"Biasa kalo di rumah itu yang pergi belanja kan gw.."

"O.. gitu…"

"Hei.. Toushirou….!"

Hitsugaya menoleh.. ya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut putih sebahu memanggilnya

"Loh, ayah ada apa nih?"

"Kau lupa Toushiro, yang kau bawa itu daftar meeting ku,"

"Eh,maaf yah.."

"Hhh dasar, kau ini. Loh, Hisagi apa kabar?"

"Baik paman Uki. Paman sendiri bukanya di Rusia?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Ya itu rencana awal tapi, si Hitsu neh katanya bosan ngeliat salju mulu,"

"O..gitu.."

"Wah ,sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal ya udah aku permisi dulu.."

Lalu paman Ukitake pun berlalu

"Hitsu jadi dia bapak lo?"

"Iya, lo kenal dari mana?"

"Waktu di rumah Kaien tuh.. pantesan aja pas gw ngeliat lo, rasanya gw ingat ma seseorang.."

"O.. gitu,ya udh Hisagi gw pergi dulu ya"

"Yep, hati-hati ya Hitsu.."

"Iya.."

Lalu Hisagi melanjutkan perjalanannya, sekarang musim gugur, jadi bunga sakura pada berguguran semua. Hisagi teringat akan masa kecilnya dulu ya saat itu ia piknik dengan kedua ia menarik nafas dan pergi dari tempat dia merasa kesepian ,tapi ya gimana lagi, Takdir toh. Dia menangis sampai kapanpun orangtuanya tidak akan kembali.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju ke rumahnya tiba-tiba,

"Yo! Hisagi"

"Ah.. kapten Kensei.." kata Hisagi lalu menghampiri senpainya itu.

"Ah.. kau ini kalau diluar panggil saja aku niisan,"kata Kensei

"Iya deh Ken-niisan ada apa nih?"

"Gak ,gw hanya bingung ngeliat lo jalan sendirian aja,teman lo mana?"

"Ya lagi sibuk tuh.."

"Udah jam 5 neh ,gak kena marah kalo lo belum pulang?"

"Ahh, tenang aja gw tinggal sendiri kog"

"O,jadi lo anak kos, orang tua lo kerja apa?"

"Gk, gw bukan anak kos, lagipula orang tua gw sih udah meninggal."

"Ehh… sorry ya, His"

"Ah gak apa-apa kog.."kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Lo masih bisa tersenyum ya padahal orang tua lo udah meninggal, sedangkan gw , gw masih belum bisa ngikhlasin adek gw yang udah pergi.."

"Eh..jadi nii-san punya adik?"

"Ya punya lah,adek gw cowok kalo masih hidup sih mungkin sekarang seumuran ma elo,"

"O.. gitu.."

"O ya tattoo lo itu?"

"O ini tattoo peninggalan ayah gw, ya katanya biar gw bisa ingat terus ma dy.."

"Emang nama ayah lo siapa?" kata Kensei penasaran ya Kensei memang pernah mendengar cerita ayahnya kalo dia punya adek sepupu tapi ya tinggal di Amrik

"(…._aduh siapa ya namanya gw lupa..)" _kata Kensei dalam hati

"..Ginsei Muguruma"

"Eh…..! jadi lo anak paman Ginsei?"kata Kensei kaget

"Iya emang kenapa?" tanya hisagi bingung

"Astaga ,gw gak tau, tapi bukanya elo tinggal di Amrik?"

"Lo tau dari mana gw tinggal di Amrik?"

"Dari bapak gw berarti lo adek gw Hisagi,"

"Ehhhh, kog bisa?"Tanya Hisagi cengo

"Ya gw juga gak tau, tapi kakek kita itu sama. Jadi lo itu adek gw juga, astaga terkabul juga permohonan gw untuk punya adek, ya udah lo ikut aja ma gw," Kata Kensei lebay. Ya gimana lagi habisnya adeknya yang udah meninggal itu mah, tidak hobi hal-hal sadis beda bener deh ma Kensei dan Hisagi yang pecinta hal-hal sadis.

"Makasih ya Kennii-san, tapi gw tetap tinggal dirumah gw, gw gak mungkin ninggalin rumah kenangan itu ya begitu aja, sorry ngecewain lo."

"Ya udah kalo gitu,kalo lo ada perlu lo bisa telpon nih no gw, lo gak usah sungkan deh ma gw,"kata Kensei

"Eh.. ya makasih Ken-niisan ano.. gw pulang dulu ya," kata Hisagi pamit

"Ya hati-hati ya His." lalu Hisagi pun berlalu…

Hisagi telah sampai di rumahnya yang benar-benar seperti kerajaan saja, habisnya luas bener sih. Kadang ia juga masih sering nyasar(dasar bego rumah gw yang 3 kali lipat lebih kecil aja gak nyasar- di cincang Hisagi) Padahal udah 2 bulan tapi masih nyasar juga di rumah lalu menuju ke kamarnya, ia berbaring disana,ya banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi. Lalu ia menguap dan tertidur

**Yey…chapter 3 update…**

Terimakasih kepada **Kurosaki Zen-san **atas contoh yang diberikan, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya.

**TBC~**

**R`N R PLISS**


	4. THE THIRD DAY OF MOS AND THE LAST DAY

**~ New Life,New school ~**

**~ New Day ~**

**By: Hikary_cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama**

**Enjoy my Fic….**

**Chapter 4: THE THIRD DAY OF MOS AND THE SURVIVAL FROM GHOST**

Pada keesokan harinya, ia pergi ke SMA karakura dengan Kaien dan Rukia.

"His, sorry yam kemarin gw ketiduran neh.."

"Iyam gak apa-apa Kai,oya Kai lo tau gak paman Uki sekarang di Jepang loh.."

"Ehh masa? Yang bener? Kog bisa?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Ya begitulah.. mana gw tau.."

"Emang lo ketemu dimana?"

"Kemarin pas gw jalan-jalan…"

"Berarti anaknya juga ikut , gak sabar gw pengen ngelihat anaknya, dulu pernah sih gw ketemu tapi ya udh lama gitu"

"Bentar lo juga ketemu" kata Hisagi tertawa

"Ehh maksud lo?" Tanya kaien bingung

"Liat aja nanti… hei! Hitsu,"

"Eh.. Hisagi,Kaien,Ruki"

"Neh dia, Kai.."

"Eh..masa? Kog bisa?"

"Maksud lo apa sih, Kai?" Tanya Hitsugaya bingung

"Jadi Toushiro, lo anaknya paman Uki?"

"Iya.. emang napa?"

"Gak seingat gw dulu…kan.."

"Jadi, lo kira gw jadi anak kecil terus sialan lo Kai!"

"Ya bukan gitu.. sih.. maksud gw umur lo ma Ruki kan sama,"

"Trus.." kata Hitsugaya ngirim deathglare

"Ya gw pikir lo masih kelas 3 smp gitu.."

"Lo nya aja yang bego! gw ambil local excel yang tamat 2 tahun,"

"Eh… kog bisa?"

"Ya bisalah gw kan gak bego kayak lo!"

"Jadi lo ngehina gw cebol.!" Kata Kaien yang mulai emosi

"Klo iya, kenapa doggy,"

"Sialan lo gw habisi jugaLo" kata kaien emosi

"Woi kai.. sabar.. Kai.."Kata Hisagi sambil menahan Kaien agar tidak memukul Hitsugaya

"Gimana gw mo sabar, kalo anak ubanan ini bikin masalah mulu!"

"Siapa yang anak ubanan rambut gw ini silver bego.."

"Alah, sama aja toh.."

"Sialan lo!"

"Woi Kai! aduh…lo brenti berkelahi gak atau gw banting juga lo bedua ke kolam!" kata Hisagi emosi

"Hisagi.. sabar.. " Kata Rukia menenangkan Hisagi

Kaien dan Hitsu pun brenti berkelahi

'_ya mendingan ditunda dulu deh perangnya dari pada kena banting neh' _kata mereka dalam hati

"Ya udah ayo masuk.." kata Ruki

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke SMA karakura ya masih terlihat banyak anak-anak yang ngumpulin tanda tangan

"Hitsu, lo udah beres?"

"Blom.. tinggal ma kak cebol sialan itu,"

"Maksud lo kak Hiyori"

"Iye.. susah bener nyarinya.."

Pada pukul 10.00 ya bisa di lihat banyak yang kena hukum, karena ya tandatangan gak lengkap dan kebanyakan sih yang gak ada itu tanda tangan Kensei ma Hiyori, ya wajar aja galak gitu,siapa yang berani coba.

Sekarang Hisagi hanya ngeliat anak-anak yang kena hukuman. Yang berhasil lolos itu ya Hisagi,Kaien,Kiyone,Rukia,Hitsugaya,Yumichika,Kira,Ikkaku,dan Kusaka

"Eh.. Kusaka?" Kata Hisagi cengo

"Hai Hisa-nii" Kata Kusaka tersenyum

"Wah kapan lo kesini?" Tanya Hisagi bingung

"1 minggu yang lalu.."

"O..gitu… Trus napa lo gak telpon gw?"kata Hisagi kesel

"Ya, gw gak nyangka lo bakalan tetap di Jepang, gw pikir lo ya balik ke Amrik.."

"Hhh dasar.. oya Kai.. ini adek gw yang gw bilang itu.."

"O.. jadi dy Kusaka yang lo bilang, salam kenal ya gw Kaien Kuchiki,"

"Iya sama-sama Kai-nii,"

"Trus ini Ruki."

"Hai salam kenal Kusaka,"

"Salam kenal juga Ruki."

"His, brarti adek lo ambil excel juga dong?"

"Iya… begitulah.."

"Ya wajar aja kami kan pintar gak kayak kalian yang bego,"kata Hitsugaya,Rukia,ma Kusaka bareng

"Lo semua ngehina kami.. ya?" kata Kaien emosi… Hisagi hanya mendeathglare ke mereka bertiga

"Klo iya napa… uwagh!brak" Kusaka langsung melayang

"Hoi !Kusaka lo gak apa-apa" kata Hitsugaya hawatir

"Iye..adoh..Hisa-nii..lo serius bener ngebantingnya,"Kata Kusaka meringis

"Eh..sorry tangan gw pegel nih," kata Hisagi enteng

Kaien hanya sweatdrop

'_dasar hisa ringan tangan bener dah tuh anak_' Kata Kaien dalam hati

"Gila lo His, adek lo main banting aja," Kata Kaien cengo

"Sorry Kai, kan udah gw bilang tangan gw lagi pegel neh,"

"Hei! Kau!"

"Ehh?"

"Waktu itu lo bisa lolos tapi kali ini jangan harap!"

"Ano..Lo siapa? Gw gak kenal deh rasanya" kata Hisagi santai

"Sialan lo! Ini gw Ganju… trus ini bos gw Yammy"(baca deh fic scahttered memories)

"Ooo trus.."

"Sialan lo! rasakan ini.."

Dengan santai Hisagi menghindar lalu menangkap tangan Yammy dan membantingnya

"Ayo, lo juga maju"

"Hwaa! Kabur.."

"Heh..lo pikir lo bisa kabur gitu aja.. jangan harap!" kata Hisagi lalu mulai mengejar Ganju dengan semangat 45

"Hoi..Kai gak apa-apa tuh..temen lo lo biarin gitu,"Tanya Hitsugaya

"Udah deh Toushiro mending gw biarin aja deh dy dari pada tangan gw patah." Kata Kaien enteng

Ya Kaien masih trauma dengan cara membangunkan yang dipake Hisagi…(baca di fic schatered memories.. haha promosi..oke back to story)

Lalu pada pukul 10.00 dimulailah acara terahir yaitu uji nyali… yang akan diadakan malam ini jam 10 malam..

Pukul 10.00 malam

"Nah baiklah..kalian tidak perlu takut ya karna kalian di bagi per regu.. ya satu regu 4 orang.."

Hisagi sekelompok dengan Rukia,Kusaka,dan Tatsuki

Sedang Kaien sekelompok dengan Kiyone,Ichigo dan Orihime

Dan sebagainya…

"Nah baiklah kelompok 1 masuk.."

Kelompok 1 itu Kira,Hitsugaya,Matsumoto,dan Hinamori

-10 menit kemudia

"Hwa!" mereka berempat lari dengan tampang horror saat keluar..

"Wah kalian gagal,"Kata Hirako enteng

"Dasar bodoh! siapa yang berhasil kalo kayak gitu," Kata Hitsugaya emosi

"Hitsugaya emang seperti apa sih di dalam?"

"Mengerikan…"Kata Hitsugaya ngos-ngosan

"Oke lanjut kelompok 2"

Hisagi dan teamnya masuk

"Kata Hitsu mengerikan,"

"Ah..paling-palingan juga kerjaan kakak kelas."kata Hisagi enteng

"Hisagi itu..apa?" Tanya Rukia ketakutan

"Tenang aja Cuma saus tomat kog..ayo,"

"Hwa… kuntilanak.."Teriak Kusaka

"Heh..udahlah…Kusaka ini Cuma ya paling-palingan kerjaan kakak kelas ayo," Kata Hisagi dengan cool berjalan

"Kusaka, abang lo pembrani banget ya" Kata Rukia

"Aduh bukan Pembrani lagi mah,Waktu acara camping dikuburan aja dia biasa aja kog,"

"Eh.. kuburan.. gila.." Kata Tatsuki

"Ya Gitu deh.. Nii-san gw" Kata Kusaka bangga

"Beda banget deh ma Nii-san gw ,yang penakut itu.." Kata Rukia

Saat hampir mencapai pintu keluar muncul sundel bolong..

"Astaga apa-apaan neh..Minggir gak…ato gw banting neh"Kata Hisagi santai

"Ano..Nii-san coba hitung deh senior kita yang cewek siapa aja?"

"Untuk apa? Ahh menggangu..loh…kog tembus?" Hisagi cengo sendiri

"Hisa..jangan-jangan ini yang asli.." Kata Rukia memeluk Hisagi erat

"Gak mungkin lah..paling-palingan ya diantara kakak kelas itu…"

"Kalian mau kemana…."

"Hwaa! Hisa-nii lakuin sesuatu.."

"Dasar bodoh..paling-palingan ini sih hanya hantu boongan..hya! kecoak sialan..!"Kata Hisagi ngacir sambil nyeret Rukia

"Hwa! Nii san tunggu.."kata Kusaka sambil nyeret Tatsuki dan

BYURRRR! mereka langsung nyebur ke kolam

"Sial…woi Kusaka lo sampe kapan mo ngimpit gw! Dalam hitungan 5 detik kalo lo gak minggir siap-siap lo gw kirim ke neraka!"Kata Hisagi sambil mendeathglare Kusaka

"Ehh, iya sorry." Kata Kusaka ngacir

"Hisagi kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Err ya begitulah..aduh sialan rambut gw basah semua. Dasar senior sialan ! gw habisin juga mereka satu-satu !"Kata Hisagi emosi

"Udahlah Hisagi-san lo mo marah-marah juga percuma toh ayo," kata Tatsuki

"Iya.."

Lalu mereka pergi dari kolam tersebut..

Sementara itu di depan..

"Kak kog lama?"

"Mungkin nyasar kali.."

"Kak Hirako emang ada berapa banyak sih jalan keluarnya?" kata Hitsugaya

"Klo gak salah sih ada 5 atau 6"

"Eh..buset, yang bener yang mana tuh?"

"Cuma satu.."

"Trus yang lainya?"

"Ya jalan buntu atau palingan balik lagi ke jalan masuk.."

"O..gitu.."

"Loh itu mereka.." kata Rose yang melihat mereka basah kuyup

"Astaga kalian ini malah main air,kan yang disuruh ujinya-HwA!" Hirako langsung terbang ke atas pohon karna di tendang oleh Hisagi dan Tatsuki yang emosi

"Ahirnya keluar juga."kata Kusaka nyeka keringatnya

"Emang didalam kayak apa sih? Seram ya?"

"Dikit, tapi itu loh capek banget harus jalan-jalan kayak gitu, mutar-mutar lagi…" kata Kusaka masih menyeka keringatnya

"Iya sih, kata kak Hirako katanya ada 5 atau 6 jalan tuh.."Kata Ichigo

"Eh..masa seingat gw lebih tuh," Kata Hisagi yang udah ikutan nimbrung

"Eh.. masa lo serius His?" Kata Kaien kaget

"Iya Kai..lebih deh dari 6 mungkin ada 14 ya Kusa?"

"Iya kira-kira sih gitu.. nah nih gw udah buat petanya"

"Hebat bener, kalian masuk sambil buat peta," Kata Kensei yang ikutan nimbrung

"Hehehe"Hisagi ma Kusaka hanya nyengir…

"Tapi kayaknya peta kalian salah deh.." Kata Hachi yang ikutan

"Eh.. maksudnya?" Kata Kusaka

"Yang buat tempat ini kan gw,Rose,Lisa, Hirako ma Hiyori.. jadi kami Cuma bikin 5 jalur kog" Kata Hachi

"Ya udah, gimana kalo kita masuk lagi.." Kata Kusaka antusias

"Gw gak ikutan deh.." kata Hisagi

"Aduh.. nii-san takut ya gara-gara ada.."

"Diam lo kusa!" Kata Hisagi emosi

Kusaka hanya ketawa ngakak

"Ya udah gw ikut,"Kata Kaien

"Gw juga, "Kata Ichigo

"Ken lo ikutan?" kata Mashiro

"Ikut dong.."

Lalu ahirnya Hisagi, Kaien ,Kusaka ,Ichigo ,Kensei ,Rose ,Hiyori, dan Hirako masuk ke tenda itu.. ya untuk membuktikan kalo peta Kusaka itu akurat atau gak

"Wah ada persimpangan neh…"

"Ya udah bagi jadi 2 deh… gw,Hisa,Kaien, ma Hirako ambil jalan kanan, trus Kusaka,Ichigo,Rose ma Hiyori ambil jalan kiri"

"Oke.."

Lalu mereka pun berpencar..

Grup kanan

"Oya, kak Hirako"

"Ada apa?"

"Yang ngetes jadi hantu disini berapa orang?"

"Cuma 6 kog.."

"Eh..6 emang kak Hirako dan Kensei nii gak ikutan ?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Ya gak lah..gw gak minat ma hal yang kekanakan gitu.." Kata Kensei

"Gw kan jaga pintu masuk" Kata Hirako

'Hmm trus yang jadi kuntilanak ma drakula itu siapa?' kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Ada apa, His?"

"Gak-gak ada apa-apa kog Kai, ayo"

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan…

"Kata kak Hachi, gak ada kan persimpangan ini?"

"Eh iya.. emang gak ada kan gw yang mendesain persimpangan ini.. gw Cuma buat 2 jalur kog,"Kata Hirako

"Trus kalo gitu siapa yang buat neh.."

"Ya udah mending kita telusuri saja"

Lalu mereka menelusuri persimpangan tersebut…

"Loh kog ada pintu keluar? Disini?" Kata Hirako bingung

"ya udah ayo kelu-Hwa! Aduh!"

"Kensei-nii gak apa-apa"

"Iya.. aduh Hirako! lo buat waterboom ato rumah ujinyali!" Kata Kensei emosi

"Sorry, gw juga gak tau," Kata Hirako

''Sial..ini pasti kerjaanya Mashiro neh..awas aja tuh anak!"Kata Kensei emosi..

Hisagi,Kaien dan Hirako yang masih didalam tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan

"Hwa! Hisa nii! Tolong!"

"Itu suara.."

"Gawat Kusaka!" lalu Hisagi segera berlari

"Woi His, tunggu" Kaien lalu ikutan ngejar Hisagi..

Lalu kaien dan Hisagi berlari kearah kiri..

"Kusaka.. lo gak apa-apa?"

"Hisa-nii"

"Yang lain mana?"

"Gak tau tiba-tiba mereka ngilang.."

"Trus lo napa teriak-teriak gitu"

"I..itu Hisa..nii.."Kusaka langsung pingsan

"Hoi Kusa.. aduh dia malah pingsan lagi.."

"Ano..His..His.. dibelakang lo..His.."

"Apaan sih Kai..ah paling-palingan ini mah.. Cuma hologram…"

"Ano..His, emang hologram bisa megang gitu ya.."

"Gak sih.. Hwa!"mereka langsung ngacir..

Dan kembali ke pintu masuk..

"Loh kalian tidak apa-apa? Yang lain mana?"

"Kalo kak Kensei dan kak Hirako mah ada di dekat kolam belakang tapi kalo Ichigo,kak Hiyori ma kak Rose sih gak tau," kata Kaien yang ngos-ngosan

"Woi Kusa,Kusa.. aduh.. malah pingsan nih anak…"

"Wajar aja His siapa coba yang gak takut melihat hantu kayak gitu.." Kata Kaien ngos-ngosan

"Hisagi nih minyak angin.."

"Eh.. iya makasih Ruki," Kata Hisagi sambil menggosok minyak angin itu di sekitar hidung Kusaka biar cepat sadar gitu..

"Hisa-ni…"

"Eh..lo udah sadar Kusaka.. aduh lo bikin gw hawatir aja,"

"Maaf ya nii-san.."

"Iya-iya ya udah.. Lo istirahat aja nih pake jacket gw.." Kata Hisagi memakaikan jacketnya ke Kusaka

Tiba-tiba

"Uwa!"

"Loh itu…" Kata Kaien cengo

"Suara kak Kensei,Kak Hirako,Kak Hiyori, Kak Rose,Ichigo.."

"Ada apa ya.."

"Kai, lo jagain Kusaka gw mo lihat dulu" Kata Hisagi lalu berlari ke dalam

"His.. ya udah, Ruki lo jagain Kusaka gw nyusul Hisa.."

"Iya Kak.."

Lalu Kaien segera menyusul Hisagi…

"Ada apa ya?"

"Gw gak tau, His.."

"Ayo ke arah kiri,"

Lalu mereka pun menyusuri jalan kiri…. Dan

"Loh.. Ken-nii,kak Hira,Kak Hiyo,Kak Rose,Ichigo..hei.. bangun.." Kata Hisagi

Ichigo sadar…

"Ichi lo udah sadar ada apa?"

"Eh Hisagi..Kaien.. Loh hantunya?"

"Ehhh Hantu?"

"Iya jujur kaget gw tiba-tiba muncul gitu.."

"Lah kan ada kak Hiyo.. yang pembrani tuh.."

"Aduh.. tuh hantu tembus.. tapi dy bisa nyentuh kita.."

"Eh.. brarti yang tadi His.."

"Iya Kai.."

"Loh.. Hisagi.."

"Eh.. Ken-nii udah sadar.."

"Ya begitulah.."

"Ada apa Ken-nii?"

"Gw juga gak tau His.. tiba-tiba ada hantu yang muncul gitu.."

"Jangan-jangan ini kerjaan kakak kelas yang lain mungkin.." Kata Kaien

"Hihihihihihihi…"

"Uwa…!Itu hantunya.."

"Hee-yah" Kata Hisagi mencoba menendang hantu tersebut tapi tembus..

"Biar gw bantu His," Kata Kaien mengambil tongkat kendo yang dibawa-bawa kak Hiyori dan menyerang hantu itu

"Aduh.. aduh.. sakit.."

"Loh kak Mashiro?"

"Hehehe sorry,"

"Mashiro! Lo gw habisin juga lo!" kata Kensei emosi

"Hwa! Kabur!" Lalu mashiro langsung ngacir dengan Kensei yang mengejarnya

"Hei.. kak Hirako..Kak Hiyori..Kak Rose.. bangun dong.."

"Ehh ada apa nih.."

"Ayo keluar.."

"Loh Hantunya kemana?" Kata Hirako melihat ke sekeliling

"Udah keluar bareng ma kak Kensei,"

"Eh.."

"Ya udah ayo keluar.."

Lalu mereka pun keluar…

"Mashiro.. jadi ini perbuatan lo.. sialan!" Kata Hirako emosi

"Dasar payah.. penakut Week!"

"Sialan lo..!" Kata Hirako,Hiyori ma Kensei yang ngejar Mashiro…

"Ya sudah.. karena hari sudah jam 5 Kalian tunggu aja disini kan nangung kalo pulang," Kata Hachi enteng..

"Hhh dasar.."

Lalu Hisagi,Kaien,Kusaka,Rukia,Kiyone,dan Tatsuki pun duduk di taman sekolahnya..

"Huah.. dasar.. aneh-aneh aja.." Kata Hisagi menguap

"Iya nih.." Kata Kusaka Lalu tertidur disebelah Hisagi

"Jadi kita nunggu aja gini.." Kata Kiyone

"Ya gimana lagi ya gak.. His..Loh..Yah dia malah tidur.. Hisa..woi.."

"Aduh Kai, biarin aja deh.."

"Habisnya.."

Lalu 10 menit kemudian mereka semua tertidur….

**TBC….**

"YEY.. BENTAR LAGI TAMAT! YEY..

GOMENN kalo Humornya gak kerasa….

GOMMEN kalo masih banyak mistypo..

Saya kan masih junior…." Kata Hikary teriak-teriak gak jelas

"Woi, Author, lo lama-lama jadi sales aja," kata Hisagi

"Hehe ya gitu deh, sekali lagi terimakasih pada Kurosaki Zen-senpai yang udah bantuin dengan saran-saran yang sangat berguna," kata Hikary nangis lebay

"R`N R PLISS…..!"


	5. Penutupan MOS and happy ending

**~ New Life,New school ~**

**~ New Day ~**

**By: Hikary_cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: Bleach itu punya Tite kubo-Sama**

**Enjoy my Fic….**

**Warning:Yang di bold itu status dari Fb**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : THE END OF MOS….**

* * *

Hisagi terbangun dari tidurnya, ya hari masih pukul 6 memperhatikan sekelilingnya Kusaka,Kaien,Kiyone,Rukia, dan Tatsuki masih pada tidur. Ya wajar, kemarin benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Karena bosan ia pun memainkan hpnya, ya biasa browsing gitu buka Fb…

"Wah.. pagi-pagi udah banyak status neh, hahaha Jeruk bego posting status nih apaan nih… "

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Dasar Senior Tak berperi kemanusiaan **

**masa orang ganteng nginap di sekolah?Apa kata dunia?**

**6 people like this**

* * *

"Gw comment dulu deh.."

* * *

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Dasar Senior Tak berperi kemanusiaan **

**masa orang ganteng nginap di sekolah?Apa kata dunia?**

**6 people like this**

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

**Heh G-R lo jeruk… Lo pikir lo ndiri aja.. gw juga bego! **

**Baka No mikan…**

**1 menit yang lalu**

* * *

Ichigo yang cengo langsung ngajak chatting Hisagi,

Kurosaki Ichigo:Eh,Hisagi?lo udah bangun ?

Lo dimana?

Hisagi Shuuhei:Gw di taman bego, dengan yang lainya..

Kurosaki Ichigo:Ya udah gw kesana…

"Hhh dasar jeruk mandarin.. loh Renji babon posting nih…"

* * *

**Abarai Renji**

**Ahh ngantuk..T-T**

**2 menit yang lalu**

* * *

Hisagi langsung mengcomment

* * *

**Abarai Renji**

**Ahh ngantuk..T-T**

**2 menit yang lalu**

**Hisagi Shuuhei**

**Payah lo.. gak tidur satu hari aja ngantuk.. banci lo! Week **

**1 menit yang lalu**

* * *

"Eh.. babon aja chatting neh.."

Renji Abarai:Hisagi lo gak tidur?

**Hisagi Shuuhei**:Baru bangun ngantuk tidur aja susah bener.

**Renji Abarai**:Ya gimana gw mo tidur coba, emang lo gak liat sekarang jam berapa?

**Hisagi Shuuhei**:Gak ada jam neh disini, emang sekarang jam berapa?

**Renji Abarai**:Payah, katanya orang kaya, masa jam saja tak ada…

**Hisagi Shuuhei**:Apa lo bilang babon sialan lo ngajak perang neh..!

**Renji Abarai**:Kalo iya napa? Emang Lo pikir gw takut? week gak lah yau..

Hisagi yang lagi chatting langsung naik darah…

**Hisagi Shuuhei**:Lo liat aja bentar babon, gw jadiin juga lo untuk makan malam semua baru nyaho lo!

**Abarai Renji**:Ihhh tatut…

Hisagi semakin kesal… '_ni anak dimana sih…_?' Kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Hei Hisagi,Lo disini toh.."

"Eh Ichi. Kebetulan lo liat gak, Si Renji?"

"Itu tadi sih masih duduk di bawah tiang bendera, Loh Hisagi? dia kenapa ya?" Kata Ichigo bingung

"Huah… "

"Eh Kai, lo udah bangun toh,"

"Baru aja. Loh ,Hisa kemana?"

"O..itu paling-paling lagi keramas," Kata Ichigo sambil main fb

"Eh.." Kaien langsung cengo

"Eh.. ada status dari Renji apaan neh..

* * *

**Renji Abarai**

**Apes deh.. nasib gua… udah semalaman gak tidur…. Bukanya dapat sarapan yang ada malah dibanting..T-T**

**1 menit yang lalu**

* * *

Ichigo langsung ketawa ngakak lalu ia ngajak chatting

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: Kasihan.. ya udah bentar gw kirimin deh uang 1 sen… untuk beliin lo sarapan.. siapa yang ngebanting ren?

**Abarai Renji:**Ya siapa gak tuh landak sialan, aduh apes gw..

**Kurosaki Ichigo**:Maksud lo Hisagi?

**Abarai Renji**:Udah tau nanya bego!

Ichigo hanya ketawa ngakak

**Kurosaki Ichigo:**Kasihan deh lo hahahahaha

**Abarai Renji**:Sialan lo Ichi!

"Woi kurosaki.. kenapa lo ketawa-ketawa ndiri?"

"Gak si Renji tuh hahaha.. eh itu Hisagi.."

"Eh udah bangun lo Kai,"

"Iya baru sih.. lo dari mana?"

"Biasa Jogging.." Kata Hisagi

"Hisagi jogging lo sadis ya.."kata Ichigo yang masih ketawa

"Maksud lo, Ichi?"

"Itu si babon.."

"Salah dia sendiri tuh, pagi-pagi cari masalah.."

"Hisagi, Lo tega ya tampang Renji tuh udah ancur ya malah lo tambah," Kata Ikkaku yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Eh elo Ikkaku, gw pikir tuyul Kaget gw sumpah.." Kata Hisagi kaget

"Gak elo aja His, gw juga" Kata Kaien

"Gw juga.." Kata Ichigo

"Sialan lo smua.." Kata Ikkaku emosi

"Hwa!" Mereka bertiga langsung ngacir..

* * *

Renji yang lagi duduk dengan tampang apes kaget melihat Ichigo,Kaien dan Hisagi yang berlari dengan kecepatan 2500km/sec dan dibelakangnya Ikkaku yang mengejar…

"Ngapain tuh anak?" Kata Renji sweatdrop

"Eh lagi asik neh.."

"Eh, gitu deh,lagi nonton balap neh.."

"Heh? Balap?"

"Itu noh.." Kata Renji sambil menunjuk ke 3 orang yang lagi berlari dengan kecepatan max..

"Wah mereka semangat bener ya…"

"Woi!Ichi,Hisa Mencar yuk.."

"Ayo.."

Lalu mereka pun mencar

* * *

"Lah kog gw yang dikejar?" Kata Hisagi dengan tampang apes

Lalu Hisagi menambah kecepatanya dan sembunyi di ruangan music…

"Aduh.. sialan.. kemana tuh anak!"

"Hhh aman… gila.. capek bener deh gw…" Kata Hisagi ngos-ngosan…

* * *

"Nah itu Kaien..liat aja.."

Kaien langsung menambah kecepatan saat tau Ikkaku mulai mengejarnya…

Lalu ia melompat ke kantin dan menghilang..

"Aduh sial kabur lagi!

Nah itu Ichigo…"

Kaien hanya menghela nafas…

"Ghila… banget deh.."

* * *

"Hoi Ichigo…"

"Hiye!" Ichigo menambah kecepatan larinya dan mencari tempat sembunyi

"Aduh… gimana neh?"

"Hoi Tuyul..kejar gw," Sorak Hisagi yang lagi santai minum kopi..

"Sialan lo.."

Lalu ikkaku segera mengejar Hisagi lagi..

Ichigo hanya terduduk

"Thxs Hisa.." Lalu Ichigo langsung pingsan…

* * *

"Ayo kejar gw.." Kata Hisagi lalu melompat ke taman bawah…

"Sialan lo.."

Ikkaku semakin cepat mengejar

Hisagi makin cengo.. 'gila! kog dia makin cepat ya?'

"Hisa! Awas depan!"

"Eh..Hwa!" Hisagi berhasil menghindari pohon sakura tersebut…

"Hampir aja…"

Lalu Hisagi terus berlari…

"Ichi.. woi.."

"Eh Kai, Loh Hisagi ma ikkaku mana?"

"Masih ngejar Hisa tuh.."

"Gila gak capek tuh mereka.."

"Gak tau deh gw,"

"Eh itu mereka!Wah,kog lama-lama kayak road rash ya?" Kata Ichigo cengo

"Ntahlah.." Kata Kaien geleng-geleng

* * *

Ikkaku masih ngejar Hisagi…

"Makanya! Jadi orang Jangan sok!" Sorak renji

Hisagi yang udah panas itu tambah panas dan mulai merubah tracknya dan mulai mengejar Renji

"Hwa! **SMS! SMS(Save my Life)**" Kata Renji ngacir karena dikejar Hisagi

Yumichika yang melihat cuma ketawa ngakak

"Makanya, dasar babon bego! gak pernah belajar dari pengalaman," Kata Yumichika ketawa ngakak

"Diam Lo banci! mendingan lo tolongin gw sekarang.." Kata Renji

"**Ganbatte yo**!" Sorak Yumichika pake spanduk

"Sialan lo.." Kata Renji yang masih lari karena dikejar Hisagi…

Ichigo dan Kaien yang lagi minum fruit tea kaget melihat Renji yang ikutan lari

"Woi! Babon lo ngapain..?" Teriak Ichigo

"Dasar bego! Lo gak liat gw lagi dikejar Dragon neh.. Help! SMS!SMS!"

Kaien yang mendengar langsung cengo

"Hah kog SMS ?" Kata Kaien cengo

"Dasar baboon SOS Kali bukan SMS," Kata Ichigo sweat drop

"Diam lo jeruk.. mending lo tolongin gw.."

Hisagi yang melihat ke belakang dan berhenti sebentar langsung cengo melihat Ikkaku yang bawa-bawa tongkat kendo.

"Hwa!" Hisagi langsung lari dengan kecepatan penuh dan melewati Renji di depanya…

"Oh god, thanks a lot for Saving me.." Kata Renji nangis lebay

"Woi babon! lo mo mati liat di belakang.." Sorak Hisagi

"Eh.. Hwa!" Renji langsung lari lagi…

"Woi bego! lo apain sih Ikkaku sampe kayak gitu.."

"Bukan salah gw babon, ini gara-gara Ichigo ma Kaien tuh.."

"Trus lo ngapain lari..?"

"Lo mo nyuruh gw mati…"Kata Hisagi lari sambil menjitak kepala Renji (?)

"Ya salah lo.."

"Oke good luck babon king.." Kata Hisagi nyengir lalu meloncat ke sebuah terowongan dan menghilang

"Hya! Hisagi Lo tega..!" Kata Renji yang masih berlari..

* * *

"Woi Ikkaku! gw kan gak ada masalah sama lo…"Kata Renji lagi

"Gw gk peduli… siapa yang dapat jadi!"

"Hiyeh!" Renji makin mempercepat larinya

* * *

Hisagi kembali ke taman

"Eh Hisa-nii dari mana aja nih?"

"Ahh… meraton bentar.."

"Meraton nya kog kayak atlet internas..?" Kata Kusaka cengo

"Maksud lo?" Kata Hisagi bingung

"Itu berantakan bener Nii-san…"

"Hehehe.."Hisagi hanya nyengir. Lalu menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan..

"Eh Hisa lo disini?"

"Eh, Yumichika iya gitu deh.."

* * *

2 jam kemudian acara kejar-kejaran pun berhenti…

"AHHH…. Apes bener deh gw…."Kata Renji meratapi nasib…

Pada Pukul 8 semua murid-murid dikumpulkan

"Nah,baiklah hari ini hari terahir marilah kita ahiri dengan khidmat. Mari kita berdoa dan saling memaafkan, jika ada kesalahan yang terjadi di antara kita.." Kata Hachi dengan tampang khidmat

"Oi!bego! Ini bukan acara perpisahan!" Sorak Hirako

"Eh, sorry salah ya.."

Semuanya langsung sweatdrop

"Ya udah biar gw semua pake Kartu AS kirim 5 dapat 100 sms gratis, nelpon 1 menit gratis nelpon sampai pagi, nelpon ke tanah air Cuma 5000 rupiah murah kan.. alhamdulilah.." Kata Lisa yang makin gak nyambung

"Ah,gue aja, Oke! Semuanya.. gw tunggu ke datangan kalian di dojo!" Kata Kensei

"Ahh.. kog lo malah promosi taekwondo?" Kata Hirako cengo

"Udah,udah, dukung gw ya dalam Japanese idol, dengan ketik JL spasi ROSE.. Ingat..! DUAK!" Rose langsung pingsan di pukul Hiyori pake tongkat kendo…

Semuanya hanya sweatdrop. Melihat penutupan mouse yang gak jelas ini….

"Ah.. lama bener,ngantuk gw.." Kata Hisagi

"Woi landak! lo ngeluh mulu.." Kata Ganju

"Diam lo bego!atau lo mau gw terbangin ke mars!" Kata Hisagi mendeathglare Ganju

"Ih.. sadist men..ADDUH! UWAGH!" Kata Ganju yang langsung mendarat di podium dengan (tidak) selamat

Kaien hanya sweatdrop…

"His lo tega bener, deh.."

"Tu orang emang harus ditegain! Napa lo mo gw terbangin juga Kai.." Kata Hisagi mendeathglare Kaien

"Gak,His,makasih.." Kata Kaien ngeri…

" Apa lo liat-liat babon king.." Kata Hisagi mendeathglare Renji

"Ih.. Lo badmood mulu deh Landak.." Kata Renji

"Udah lah, Ren, lagi datang bulan tuh..Uagh!" Renji dan Ikkaku langsung melayang ditendang Hisagi

"Aduh..His, lo jangan sadist gitu sabar His,Sabar,lagi suasana puasa…" Kata Kaien yang semakin gak nyambung

"Puasa aja lo ndiri…" Kata Hisagi kesel

"Aduh, His,Masa gak puasa sih?"kata Yumichika

"Diam lo banci!" Kata Hisagi kesal

"Hisagi.. istigfar,istigfar.." Kata Kata Kaien

"Istigfar jidat lo Kai, Gw gak agama islam bego! Lagian sejak kapan lo pindah ke islam?"

"Itu semenjak gw nonton acaranya ustad Kenpachi itu loh .." Kata Kaien bangga(hah?Sejak kapan Kenpachi jadi Ustadz?)

Hisagi hanya sweatdrop…

"O jadi lo nonton juga?" Kata Kusaka

"Ya iyalah.."

"Gw juga,"

Hisagi makin cengo melihat ke 2 orang yang mulai tidak waras ini…

"Makanya His.. jangan nonton sinetron mulu.."

"Eh..What lo nonton sinetron His?!" Kata Yumichika cengo

"EGP.. Yang penting gw suka nontonya tuh.. dari pada lo Kai nonton OVJ mulu,"

"Mendingan OVJ dari pada Cinta fitri.."

"Ahh, diam lo gara-gara nih MOS gw gak sempat nonton neh yang episode kemarin.."

"Kan bisa cari diinternet ,His.." Kata Yumichika

"Ya gak seru dong, lagian bukanya sekarang udah selesai puasanya?"

"Dasar kalian ini Para Landak-kuns, tiru gw nonton Smack down.."

"O,lo hobi nonton itu gimana kalo lo ngerasain langsung.." Kata Hisagi nyengir

"Boleh tuh.. His.." Kata Kaien

"Kai lo!gw habisin juga lo!" Kata Renji emosi

"Jadi lo mau gak ngerasain langsung.."

"Gak,His kog udah 2 kali malahan," Kata Renji ngacir

"O ya, kog acara penutupnya belum mulai juga ya?" Kata Ichigo bingung

"Ntahlah…" Kata Hisagi yang udah sibuk sendiri biasa baca fanfic saya(GR mode On)

* * *

"Hoi! Hirako! Lama Lagi! Gw capek neh BAKA!" Sorak Ichigo kesel

"Woi Jeruk diam lo!" Kata Hirako kesal

"Hhh.. dasar kog bisa ya orang-orang bego kayak kalian jadi Osis.." Kata Ichigo sambil makan jeruk

"Apa LO BILANG!" Sorak anggota Osis Visoreds. Ichigo langsung ngacir dengan FULL SPEED,Ichigo langsung ngacir dengan semangat 45

"Ichigo good luck ya!" Kata Kaien

"Tenang gw doain lo masuk heaven.." Kata Renji

"Do your best!" Kata Yumichika sambil mengibarkan spanduk

"Ayo Ichigo Lo pasti bisa.." Kata Ikkaku

" Gw doain lo masuk neraka jeruk.." Kata Hitsugaya

"Nanti kalo lo kenapa-kenapa lo gak usah hawatir,gw bisa kog jadi kakak untuk adik-adik lo" Kata Ganju

"Tolong tanyain e-mail bapak gw disana!" Kata Hisagi gak nyambung

"Ichi moga lo beristirahat dengan tenang.." Kata Kusaka

"Amin!" Kata semuanya

"Sialan lo!" Kata Ichigo yang dikejar-kejar oleh 8 anggota the OSIS Visoreds

3 Jam kemudian Acara MOS pun berahir… Ya besok mereka harus sekolah seperti biasa….

**~FIN~**

* * *

Hisagi : Mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan.

Kaien : Wajar nih author masih anak bawang, mohon dimaklumi.

Hitsugaya : Mohon dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan EYD.

Rukia : Mohon Maaf Kalo humornya Garing.

Kusaka : Mohon maaf bila masih ada mistypo.

Renji : Mohon maaf bila bahasanya yang gado-gado gitu nih author agak stres.s

Hikary : Saya menerima review,kritik,saran dan flame.

ALL : READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
